


A Piece of Us for You and I

by AceofDahlias



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Genre Study, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDahlias/pseuds/AceofDahlias
Summary: The smallest of details often hold the greatest amount of emotion within them.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Piece of Us for You and I

**Author's Note:**

> I can't draw to save my life, so I decided to write a short one-shot about this idea instead. Please enjoy.

Shadow wears a silver Inhibitor Ring on his left wrist nowadays. 

It’s rather inconspicuous, and one could easily overlook the different colored ring at first glance. It’s no different from his regular golden Inhibitor Ring in terms of functionality, but it’s far more precious to him than his golden one. 

This silver ring is a piece of his lover that he carries with him everywhere; a constant reminder of the love they share between themselves and even of his lover himself. The silver metal of course alludes to his lover’s name while the blue undertone of the ring reflects his lover’s favorite color. And this blue undertone twinkles the brightest when his ring is illuminated under the soft rays of the moon. 

The silver ring also captures a few traits of Shadow himself. The coolness of the color reflects his melancholy view of life, and the connotation that its blue undertone shares with the moon could very well be applied to him; calm, solemn and equally as powerful as the tides the moon controls. 

Shadow is Silver’s night and envy of the moon. 

Silver himself wears a rose gold ring with cyan accents on his left wrist nowadays. 

It’s rather conspicuous, and some often comment that the color clashes with the rest of Silver’s color palette. But he doesn’t mind their words; he enjoys how much it stands out compared to his other ring for it is his most precious possession. 

This rose gold ring is a memoir of his true love that he takes with him everywhere; a constant reminder of the warmth of their love and even of his love himself. The muted red of the rose gold alloy is an allusion to his love’s iconic red stripes while the golden undertone of the ring matches the sunkissed muzzle of his love. And this golden undertone shimmers the brightest when his ring is lit up by the bright beams of the sun. 

The rose gold ring also captures a few traits of Silver himself. The warmth of the color illustrates his optimistic view of life, and the connotation that its golden undertone shares with the sun could very well be applied to him; bubbly, frivolous and equally as reinvigorating at the plants the sun grows. 

Silver is Shadow's day and envy of the sun. 

When the two are apart, they simply have to take a glance at these rings on their wrist to remind themselves of each other and the fact they’re no longer alone in this capricious world.

For Shadow, he carries a piece of his sun everywhere within the blue undertone of his silver Inhibitor Ring. For Silver, he holds a piece of his moon everyday within the golden undertone of his rose gold ring. And when the two come together, their love is strong enough to eclipse the rivaling love of the sun and moon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of me, be sure to check out my [Tumblr](https://aceofdahlias.tumblr.com/).


End file.
